


Symbiotic Relationship

by jessahmewren



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Office Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: A spontaneous kiss leads to something more.  Written for the XmasFiles Creative Challenge on Tumblr. Day 20: Candy Canes





	Symbiotic Relationship

 

-0-0-0-

Dana Scully sat in front of Mulder’s desk, her legs crossed in the one patch of sunlight that streamed from their murky basement window.  She had a casefile in her lap, and she was going over lab results.

“The residue on the body is organic in nature,” she continued without looking up,” but the cells have calcified, consistent with an advanced stage of decay.”  

She looked up then to see Mulder placing photographs in intricate rows, studying their arrangement, and then reorganizing them to his liking.  He had the sleeves of his crisp blue dress shirt rolled up to the elbow and a candy cane in his mouth.

Scully swallowed. Mulder’s oral fixation was not unknown to her…that unseemly sunflower seed habit was evidence enough of that, but he often ate hard candy as well and now, with it being Christmas, his latest habit was candy canes.  He grabbed the hook of it, pulling the end of it out with a wet plop.

“What do you think that means for our victim, Scully?”

She had become so lost in the ceremony of looking at him that she’d forgotten what she’d been discussing in the first place.

“Um,” she ruffled papers, distracted, “It means,” she said thumbing through her notes again, “that whatever was alive on our victim died before he died.  Which is not that unusual in symbiotic relationships.”  

Mulder rolled his tongue over the stem of the candy cane before taking it out of his mouth. She bit the inside of her jaw.

“But that’s in the classic dynamic of symbiotic relationships, Scully.”  He rose, becoming increasingly impassioned. “What if this organism attaches to a host and is symbiotic only up until the point where its mutual benefit has run its course?”  He was behind her now and loomed over her chair.  

“What if we’ve discovered a symbiotic relationship between two organisms that’s not symbiotic at all?  One in which the organism that’s attached decides when to end the partnership?  An organism that has autonomy?  An organism that isn’t driven by sheer need but by choice?”  He was leaning into her now, his mouth at her ear, and she could feel his breath, sweetened by the candy, on the line of her jaw.  

She turned in her chair, their face inches apart.  “What you’re describing to me sounds a lot like an organism that can stage a biological breakup,” Scully said thinly.  She’d forgotten to breathe.

“Exactly,” he said with delight.  Mulder’s eyes sparkled, and a broad smile split his face.  Suddenly, caught up in the moment, he pressed a kiss to her lips, stunning them both.  

He realized what he had done almost immediately and pulled away.  She was sorry he had.  

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly, his hands up as if he had touched a forbidden object.  “Scully I—“

She shut him up before he could continue.  Scully stood, grabbed him by the tie, and pulled him down to her height.  Her lips met his sticky sweet mouth, her tongue entreating entry, and he moaned, opening to her.  The candy cane shattered as it hit the floor.

“You dropped your treat,” Scully said, panting as Mulder’s lips moved from her mouth down to her neck.  His busy hands were already working the buttons on her shirt.  

“You’re right here Scully,” he said slyly, and nipped at her collarbone.  She reached up and pushed his suit jacket down his shoulders so he could shrug it off.  

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” she whispered seductively in his ear.  “So long.”  

The rasp in her voice made his cock twitch, and his kisses became more passionate, his touches more urgent.  

She was pulling at his shirt now, working his belt, but they were fighting each other…each desperate to see/feel/taste what had gone neglected for so long.  

Mulder chuckled, a warm, rich sound in their quiet space.  “Slow down, Scully.  I’m not going anywhere.”  

She quirked her mouth. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”  

Mulder had fucked around enough.  She wanted him.  She didn’t need warming up.  They had had years of foreplay.  

She pulled open her blouse, the delicate buttons clattering to the floor.  His eyes widened, then narrowed hungrily.   _Good_ , she thought,  _now we’re getting somewhere_.

He covered both breasts with his hands, cupping and then gently squeezing them.  Scully moaned, her head going back.  Mulder kissed her throat, her chest, that valley of her breasts.  Her breathing was shallow and labored.  

“Take off this shirt,” she said suddenly, and it was with all of the authority and power that Special Agent Dana Scully wielded on a daily basis.  He had no option but to comply.  When he was stripped to the waist, she walked steadily around him, her hand never leaving his torso.  She put her face against his back, his shoulder.  She pressed her tongue flat against his heart to taste him there. Then, with those neatly manicured nails, she blazed a trail of fire down his abdomen, all the way to his belt. She slipped below it and cupped his generous girth.  

He grunted. “Get these pants off,” she said with the same authority.  And Dana Scully stood watching him in an ivory lace bra, grey skirt and heels as he disrobed in their basement office.  Her mouth quirked into a satisfied smile.

She went to him, her hands at his waist.  “Take me over the desk,” she purred.

Mulder’s face grew hot.  “Scully—“

She bit her lip, her hand moving over his buttocks to give them a gentle squeeze.  “Did you not  _hear_  me?”

He most certainly did.

He cleared the desk in the time it took blink.  Scully looked on, amazed, watching Mulder’s case files, treasures and trinkets go flying in a cloud of debris.  He bent her over it and began fiddling with fastener to her skirt.  

She held onto the edge of either side of the desk for purchase and, although he hadn’t yet touched her, she already bit her lip.  Her heart was thundering in her head.  

“Hitch it up,” she said roughly.

Mulder complied, pushing the skirt over her hips to bunch around her waist.  Only to find yet another barrier.  “What the fuck…”

“Rip ‘em,” Scully said impatiently.  She wanted him inside her.  It’s all she could think of.  It’s all she had thought of for as long as she could remember.

Mulder tore at the nylons with a savagery that only heightened her arousal.  She could feel the tattered remnants pool around her ankles. She still wore her heels.

He hesitated before he slid her panties down.  He leaned over and kissed the back of her neck, wrapped an arm around her waist.  

Mulder pushed into her like a hot knife through butter.

She cried out…not from pain, but from the sheer agony of the pleasure he had wrought.  He stopped to ask if she was ok.  Don’t you stop, Mulder, she thought.  Don’t you ever. Fucking. Stop.

He was rocking the hell out of her, and it was pure bliss.  She was right to have left her bra on, she thought absently, as her sensitive nipples were making painful contact with the rough surface of Mulder’s desk even through the lace fabric. And the sounds he was making...it was almost enough to make her split this desk in half.  She had heard him pleasure himself…so many nights on the road it was impossible not to hear something next door, but he had never sounded so…blissful. So perfect.  

“Oh God Mulder.” She didn’t care how loud she was. She had nothing to hide from him. Good thing about being in the basement—no one can hear you scream.   She was teetering on the edge, at the very cusp of exploding into a thousand tiny shards when she heard Mulder cry out, pumping hard into her.  It was enough for her to break.  

They came in the one spot of sunlight in their shared basement office that streamed from the murky window above.  

It was several long moments before her pulse slowed and she returned to herself.  Mulder was trailing kisses along her hairline, her jaw, the edge of her ear.  

“Welcome back,” he said.  

She smiled, looking back at her new lover.  “Yeah.”

-0-0-0-


End file.
